Ryans Wedding
by Always47
Summary: Kate and Rick at Ryans Wedding


A/N: The Characters are not mine, not today or ever. Sadly.

For Nicole, hope you like it :)

* * *

Kate looked down at the arm Castle offered her, and with a small smile slipped her hand inside his arm and allowed him to lead her down the aisle. Castle led her towards the third row where there were two open seats near the aisle, allowing her to sit on the aisle so she could take pictures and get a better view.

"It's all so beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"My first wedding was so overdone that was border line gaudy, huge arrangements of flowers everywhere and somewhere around 600 guests. Gina on the other hand went with traditional elegance. Both seemed so cold and impersonal, but this is the complete opposite. You can see the Irish influence and the gorgeous simplicity is all Jenny. The care that went into all the planning." he whispered back.

Kate thought for a minute, processing this new information he had thrown at her. "I always wanted to get married up at the cabin my dad owns. It's so peaceful and private, just me and a few friends spending the weekend at the cabin. Away from all the city life and mayhem. "

His face held in a smile as he replied, "I can see you surrounded by trees in a forest wearing a flowing white dress..."

Castle was interrupted by the sudden organ music signifying the wedding was about to begin. Kate gave him a small shrug as they both turned to watch Jenny's `s fiery haired niece toddle down the aisle throwing rose petals every now and then.

"Reminds me of Alexis at that age," he whispered. Smiling and giving a little wave at the girl who rewarded him with a big smile of her own as she went by.

Kate couldn't keep the smile off her face watching the interaction, it was easy to forget that the childish man she worked with daily had another side to him. At home he had to be a parent, albeit it a fun loving parent who played laser tag, but still had to set rules and boundaries to raise his daughter.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts by the appearance of Jenny at the doors, everyone stood and snapped pictures as she passed on her way to the alter. Finally everyone was seated as the ceremony began.

No one could miss the clear love between Jenny and Ryan, never once did they break eye contact or did either one lose THE LOOK. It was what Kate had yearned for all her life, a man that would stare at her as if the world revolved around her. It's how Johanna and Jim had looked at each other totally amazed at the simple existence of the other. If she allowed her mind to wander free, for brief moments Kate was even able to admit that it was how Castle stared at her sometimes. Not that she was willing or able to do anything with this knowledge, not yet at least. She gave her head a quick shake, where were these thoughts coming from? Must just be wedding madness, making her extra sappy.

She took a look around the guests and had to stifle a giggle when she noticed Lanie and Espo sneaking looks at each other when they thought no one was looking. Kate gave Castle a little nudge and nodded towards the two, he gave her a small smirk in return. Those two were a puzzle, one day having a not so secret relationship and the next mysteriously broken up yet still meeting late at night. Lanie had said it was a difference of opinion, Espo believed in marriage but she didn't which meant there were fundamental differences they couldn't just ignore. Kate was hoping they would work things out but that was something they both needed to work on with no interference from anyone else.

Kate turned her attention back to the wedding just in time for the vows to begin, Kevin and Jenny exchanged traditional vows and after saying I DO turned to face their guests for the first time as a married couple. Everyone stood up and cheered as they made their way down the aisle to the limo waiting outside.

Castle turned to her and asked, "Do you want to share a cab to the reception hall?"

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

He responded with a big smile of his own before placing his hand on her lower back to lead her out the door. Her first instinct was to pull away; it wasn't that it felt wrong or uncomfortable. In fact it seemed natural and Castle for once wasn't flirting with her or trying to turn it into anything. He was doing it without a thought, like it was just what he did when walking out of a room.

They climbed into one of the many cabs waiting outside the church and headed off the reception hall together.


End file.
